


【Breddy】同行者

by clinomania_Hilly



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, not a happy ending?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly
Summary: 某种程度上，Eddy很高兴能和Brett成为同行者。
Kudos: 8





	【Breddy】同行者

**Author's Note:**

> \- ooc，全都是脑补，圈地自萌，千万别上升正主
> 
> \- 文中情节与现实不符！
> 
> \- 是🔪? 其实还好...

Brett有多好呢，Eddy说不上来。即便感性的他曾试图用很抽象又或是很具像的言语、动作表达Brett有多好，也比不上Eddy心里想的万分之一。

Brett真好，会让Eddy感到安心，并欣赏夸赞Eddy的聪明之处。

Brett陪着他一起上完了数学补习课，那是亚洲人最常见的邂逅方式之一。在一堆陌生的未知xy和三角函数中间，他们快被压得喘不过气来。幸好有Brett陪着他，他俩抓紧老师转过身的点滴时间说悄悄话，然后从sin、cos学到三角恒等式，再双双跪倒在傅里叶级数。

Brett陪着他一起练琴。因为Eddy是可贵的Mr. Perfect Pitch，偶尔给两把小提琴的调音重任都会落在他肩上。他们从音阶开始练，练到萨拉萨蒂的纳瓦拉舞曲，再练到各自的最爱。Brett心甘情愿为Eddy拉西贝柳斯的救护车二提，Eddy回赠以柴小协的完整乐团改编。

Brett陪着他一起录视频，那些起初被旁人视为无用的、浪费时间的、白费心机的视频。刚开始他们拉着Oliver下水，也尝试和Ray合作，身边的朋友们或多或少帮助过，同行过。但到了某个时间点，Eddy向后望，这看似荒诞的一场漂流中，交替出现不同的斑驳轮廓，尽头只有dead pan也藏不住的温柔目光。他们给频道的命名“twoset”，显而易见，从始至终，是他们俩，也只有他们俩，肩并肩齐进退。

也正因如此，Brett陪着Eddy一起辞去了乐团的工作。不得不承认，他们离开了众人眼中稳定而又熟悉的领域，越走越远。但即便困难重重，渴盼冒险的他们，继续探索着更疯狂的未来。

Brett陪着Eddy一起在街头拉小提琴，为他们第一次世巡筹款。五天四夜，远远不足的休息时间，疲惫的躯体承受着沉重的心理压力，俩人都被折磨得不成人样。但最后他们成功了，在彼此怀中，又或是肩上，边啜泣边交换了一句“ I love you”。

紧接着，Brett陪着Eddy一起世巡。布幔拉起，十余年的练习聚成闹哄哄的舞台上几十分钟的梦。他们拜访了莫扎特、 勃拉姆斯、格里格、肖邦等古典大家居住过的城市，他们来到了音乐之都维也纳，他们经过了兼收并蓄的纽约，他们离开了一切的起点布里斯班。

Brett陪着Eddy一起经历了世间的纷繁与绚烂。感动与无奈并存的中提生日礼物，樱花树下悄咪咪流露出的音符与落英，自暴自弃的众多初学者系列视频，伴随着极度紧张与过快脉搏的2M直播...固然在这个漫长的过程中，无论是双方个人的成长，还是双琴侠这项事业的进步，都离不开彼此的付出与努力。Eddy有时候望着年长一岁的Brett，就像打卡游戏一样，Eddy跟着名为Brett的路标，踩着他越来越沉重的成就节点，一步一步，往前张望：参赛，拿奖，作为独奏者与乐团合作。很多事情不是非要清清楚楚分个所谓的各司其职，Brett默默揽起了大部分巡演前的前期准备工作，预定场地，与后勤沟通，调试音频设备，琐碎而繁杂。大概，作为一个哥哥要尽可能照顾年纪小的，这种想法早已刻在Brett的脑海里。

某种程度上，Eddy很高兴能和Brett成为同行者。但有一件事情，Brett应该陪不了Eddy。喧哗与光影，相聚分离。Brett不可能永远陪在Eddy身边，计划着婚后生活的柴米油盐酱醋茶，共享凡世间推崇的天伦之乐。

Eddy抚摸着指尖快被磨尽的薄茧，和指间闪着银光的订婚戒指。

那位温暖的女士，大概会是陪伴Eddy一生一世的最佳人选吧。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> \- 谢谢你们看到这里呀(●ˇ∀ˇ●) 不算很🔪吧...（逃


End file.
